Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized display stands in general and in particular to a stand specifically designed to display tied flies in a unique, practical and humorous manner.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,148; 5,983,556; 4,186,511; 4,742,640; and, 6,079,148, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for displaying, transporting and/or storing fishing lures such as tied flies.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for displaying tied fishing flies in a unique and humorous manner.
As most fly fishermen who tie their own flies are all too well aware, there has not been developed to date a display stand for exhibiting their handiwork in a manner that will draw the attention of onlookers to the display stand in a humorous vein that will result in the display stand and flies becoming a topic of conversation and a visual centerpiece.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among tiers of artificial flies for a new and improved stand to display their craftsmanship; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the display stand for tied flies that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a base unit and a display unit that is removably received by the base unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the base unit includes a generally flat rectangular base member having a centrally disposed generally shallow curved recess that is dimensioned to receive the lower portion of the display unit.
The display unit in turn comprises a generally spherical display member fabricated from a lightweight hook penetrable material such as Styrofoam or the like wherein the spherical surface can accommodate a large number and variety of tied artificial flies.
In addition, the spherical display member may be provided with simulated stitching to resemble a baseball and the front face of the base member may be angled and further provided with a plate bearing the legend xe2x80x9cFly Ballxe2x80x9d to further enhance the humorous, as well as, practical aspects of this invention.